Reboot: A Terrible Mistake
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Fate brought them together, fate could tear them apart. The Red Sage's children are on the search for what has happened to him and get wrapped up in a great adventure.
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected change

A Terrible Mistake

Goldensunsheba

The dark cave was illuminated by the glow of a torch. The light shined up to the ceiling where large sharp rocks hung down. A scattering sound could be heard echoing through the caves. A young woman stood staring upwards her green eyes scanning the area.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Sheaira," A voice came behind the young woman in a hush. The Spider cave was a dangerous place and Sheaira new that. She pointed the torch towards the voice revealing a tall red haired boy, his blue eyes darted nervously from side to side.

"John, you really are the biggest wimp; now keep quiet," Sheaira hushed her brother. To her, her brother has the IQ of a rat; she knew he'd cause her issues. But she couldn't say no to him, especially since their father the Red Sage has gone missing. She pointed the torch forward again gazing around, "I doubt dad would be playing a prank on us… it's not like him to go this far."

"The spider cave freaks me out Sheaira; can't we just go back already?" John pleaded still in a hushed voice, but it still echoed in the darkness. Sheaira rolled her eyes at the fear of her brother.

"Look, no one is stopping you from going back, but I'm not losing another parent to this stupid caves," Sheaira growled her voice slightly louder. There was another loud scattering sound nearby and John covered his mouth for a moment and Sheaira turned to him with her finger on her mouth. Once the sounds finally quieted down she let out a sigh.

"Look…" John pointed ahead and Sheaira turned back to see what he was pointing at. A deep cavern was filled with Dark Eco flowing through. Sheaira's heart raced, if her father had gone this far was he lost in the Dark Eco? She shook her head trying to get the thought out of her head. He'd been researching Dark Eco once before.

"That's Dark Eco," John whispered he gaze across the Dark Eco and noticed something sitting on a plateau. His eyes widened as a medium sized egg glowed in the darkness, he nudged his sister, "Look a Precursor Orb!" his voice raised slightly and then Sheaira covered his mouth.

"Shush, we aren't here for those…." Her voice trailed off as she stared at it. She had been chasing Precursor artifacts since her mother disappeared when she was a child, "Fine…I'll get it you stay here."

"Wait, I thought we were looking for Dad," John let out a groan and was passed the torch.

"Just point this at the Orb, I'll grab it and will go back," Sheaira's eyes glittered with determination and John knew he couldn't stop her now.

"Wait Sheaira…" John sighed she was already on her way. There was a small narrow pathway between the Dark Eco. She followed it carefully while John pointed the torch towards her. She grumble nearly stumbling but making her way across safely. She turned back to John and stuck her tongue out playfully. He sighed and looked around hearing some heavy footsteps nearby, his eyes widened and he began to be nervous and mouthed Sheaira to 'Hurry up', however, she had her back turned already and eyes on the Precursor orb before her.

Just as Sheaira was about to grab the orb the torch light went out. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust but she didn't hesitate to grab the orb. "Got it….John turn it back o-", Sheaira was cut off and let out an audible gasp as a Lurker began to approach her.

"We'll be taking that," a smooth cold voice came from behind the Lurker as a woman approached passing the Lurker who stepped aside.

"Who…are you?"Sheaira took a step back away from the pair. Her eyes darted towards her older brother who was backing into a corner as the other Lurkers began to approach him. Then she looked back at the woman who smirked.

"I don't need to announce myself to you," she snarled. Sheaira clenched the Orb in her arms and grinded her teeth.

"You want it, go get it!" Sheaira abruptly tossed the Orb across the Dark Eco distracting the Lurkers from John, "Run John!" she shouted to her brother who nodded nervously and the Lurkers pounced on the orb.

"Idiots!" hissed the woman as she rushed at Sheaira who dodged quickly hurrying toward the narrow path way. Her eye finally began to adjust but she lost her footing when the other Lurker tried to grab her ankle.

"Eck, get off!" She kicked it away and it stumbled losing its balance and falling into the Dark Eco with a scream. Sheaira sighed somewhat relieved thinking she could make her get away; however, a burst of energy hit the ground near her knocking her off the cliff side. She let out a yelp as she grabbed a hold of a few rocks preventing her from falling into the Dark Eco. She looked up to see the young woman's hands glow a dark purple color.

"Just like her father," a sneer ran across her face, "No fun at all."

"What do you know about my father…?" Sheaira growled as she struggled to keep hold of her position on the cliff side. A shiver ran down her spine as she glanced down to the Dark Eco below her.

"Shame that your father will never see you again, I'll let him know that you are just as useless as he is," laughed the woman who threw the energy blast but before they had a chance to hit Sheaira she let herself go off the cliff.

Time seems to have slowed down for her, she held her breathe and closed her eyes. It felt like her life was flashing before her eyes. She thought about her father, mother and brother the words of this woman echoed in her head, she obviously had something to do with his disappearance… but what would that matter to her now. She was going to die.

The next thing she knew she was shrouded in cold darkness. 'What is this…am I dead…' she thought to herself. No matter how much she tried her eyes would not open. She felt weak and the darkness felt like it was crushing her.

"Sheaira…" a voice called out in her mind, a voice that was soothing and reminded her of something. She clutched her fist tightly shivering in the dark.

"You need to wake up darling…."

The next thing she knew she was hitting the stone cold ground as if she had fallen from the ceiling. She coughed and gasped breathing in the cold cave air. She quivered and gazed around the caverns, however she was alone. She pushed herself up off her stomach and hesitated looking around for anything that was different. Nothing seems out of place.

"Okay…so they're gone…what happened…" she lifted her hands up to her face and yelped. Her hands were now furry covered in thick red fuzz. "What in the world?"

"Sheaira?" a light came from near the entrance of the cave, the call was from her brother. She quickly got up and realized she was no longer as tall as she once was; she stumbled clumsily over her large paw feet. Her eyes wide with shock she could seem to find her voice to call out to her brother.

"Sheaira?" the voice called. The light landed on the furry creature in front of John, "Oh….that's cute, hey little one…." He kneeled down and Sheaira looked over at him.

"John…?" Sheaira's voice came from the creature and John's eyes widened and he screamed, "SHUSH!" Sheaira dashed towards him and covered his mouth with her paw as he stumbled and fell on his butt.

"Look, I fell into the Dark Eco and came out like this…" Sheaira quickly explained, "Let's get back to the hut and try and figure this out."

John nodded nervously and as he stood up Sheaira climbed up and held onto his shoulder as he headed to the exit. Scurrying spider curiously followed behind until the exited Spider cave. The two siblings stayed silent as Sheaira thought to herself. She never heard of anyone living being fully submerged in Dark Eco.

"I don't understand I left you for an hour…" John finally broke the silence as he walked into the hut.

"Huh?" Sheaira shook her head in confusion, "That woman was long gone when I got up."

"Let's take a look at Dad's research, maybe there's something here that can tell us what happened to you," John approached the desk were papers were scattered. Sheaira hopped of his shoulder and moved towards a full sized Mirror on the other side of the room. She examined herself thoroughly reaching to feel her furry ears and running her hands through her pink hair. She felt like she was herself but everything was different now.

"Here, this looks just like you!" John held up an old sketch of an animal, it was called an Ottsel.

"Ottsel…?"

There was a loud sound approaching the hut and John immediately put the picture down looking towards the door. It sounded like a motor running; Sheaira got nervous and ran behind the mirror hiding. She peeked out and watched John walk out to find out what the racket was.

"Keira!?" John's voice sounded pleasant. Sheaira swallowed and shut her eyes, how was she going to explain what happened to her. Why was Keira even here? Was she alone? Did something happen to the green sage as well?

There were other voices that Sheaira couldn't quite make out but she chose to stay in her hiding spot.

"So the Red Sage has gone missing as well?" Samos, the Green Sage asked John as he followed him into the hut.

"That's right, we've been searching everywhere for him but haven't heard from him," John sighed deeply. Sheaira poked her head out slightly watching her brother Keira and the Green Sage walk in first, "It's not like him to disappear like this."

Sheaira's eyes darted back to the door to see a young man looking around the hut with another orange creature on his shoulder. It looked a lot like her, or at least the form she has taken now.

"Where is your sister anyways?" Samos looked up at John curiously rubbing his beard as he gazed around the room.

"Uh about that…" John frowns and turned to the mirror where Sheaira was hiding.

"What's this?" asked the orange creature jumping on the desk holding up a picture of the Ottsel. Sheaira gasped and quickly dashed out climbing up the desk and swiping the work from the other Ottsel.

"Don't touch that, it's my father's research!" she growled holding it tightly to her. The room fell silent and the other Ottsel seem entranced by her. She turned her head to the other four humans standing in the room staring at her. She felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment.

"Yeah…" John spoke softly.

"Sheaira you're an Ottsel too?" Keira approached her and looked her over. The other Ottsel folder his arms and his eyes gazed her over.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one, I'm Daxter, this is my partner Jak," He pointed over to Jak who waved confused.

"Never mind that," Samos said pushing Daxter assigned and almost off the table, "How on earth did this happen!?"

"Uh, it's a bit of a long story…" Sheaira scratched the back of her head.

"Someone attacked us in the Spider caves," John began, "She seemed to be able to control those…dark Lurker things."

"So they reach over here as well," Samos pondered and rubbed his chin.

"She seemed to be able to throw energy blasts at me, she knocked me into the Dark Eco," Sheaira said and Daxter perked up.

"That exactly what happened to me, maybe its destiny baby," the orange Ottsel tried to smoothly put his arm around Sheaira only to get pushed away again by Keira this time.

"Cool it Daxter," She growled and then looked over at Sheaira. Sheaira was a bit taken by this and then turned back to them.

"Did you happen to know who she was?" Samos asked.

"No she refused to give her name, it was too dark to see her face clearly," Sheaira frowned, "She wanted the Precursor Orb I had."

"Someone else is collecting them too?" Daxter frowned looking back at Jak who was listening intently.

"Well, we may know someone to help turn you back," Samos said looking back at Sheaira.

"That's right, Gol Acheron has been working with Eco, we are heading to their Citadel," Keira added smiling reassuring Sheaira.

"We can turn back?" Sheaira seemed a bit excited, this thought help a lot. But still something bothered her as she gazed back down at her hands.

"Possibly, but first the need to make it there, we're looking for Precursor Power Cells," Keira turned to Jak who nodded.

"Hey maybe we can help, Dad's got a Power Cell Storage up on Snowy Mountain!" Sheaira said, "John you still know the way right?"

"Yeah of course," John smiled and looked over at Jak who nodded his head.

"That's perfect, we'll go together," Daxter smirked at Sheaira, "I can't wait to get to know you better." Sheaira raised an eyebrow at the orange Ottsel; she still wasn't quite sure what to make of him. Keira shook her head in annoyance.

"Alright, we'll stay here and work on the upgrades for the zoomer," Samos said glaring at Daxter, "You'd better get a move on."

"Right, lead the way baby," Daxter said smoothly.

Sheaira watched him and he turned back to Jak and climbed up onto his shoulder. Sheaira looked at John and grinned at him and her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine you can ride on my shoulder."

"Let's not waste too much time then," Sheaira jumped on his back and climbed up to his shoulder, "Giddy up."

John sighed as Daxter let out a laugh as the group headed out. Sheaira gazed back one more at the hut and thought she saw something glowing a dark purple color behind the top of her home. She looked back at Jak, he gazed in the direction but it had already gone. Sheaira shrugged and looked at the warp pad.

"Guess there's no going back…" Sheaira muttered to herself.

Disclaimer: This is a reboot of the original Terrible Mistake created back in 2003. The story will not be the exact same so if you go back and read the original which is pretty bad since I wrote it when I was 14. If you are interested in the original story you can check it out at under GoldensunSheba. Give me your honest opinion, this is technically an AU story.


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped on Snowy Moutain

A Terrible Mistake

Goldensunsheba

Chapter 2:

"The small transport warps are useful for transporting heavy cargo," John explained as he approached the door. "Willard and Gordy use it all the time." The door slid open with a push of the button. The heat was intense since there was a lava river nearby, Jak gazed over and then nodded to John.

"So how does it work?" Daxter asked look over the odd contraption, there was a pad in the middle of the room connected to a bunch of pipes oozing what looked like Red Eco…or lava Daxter wasn't quite sure.

"Dad says it has something to do with the Red Eco and lava, I'd suggest holding onto something," Sheaira said kneeling on John's shoulder. The machine roared to life as Jak stepped into the pad with John. Daxter also kneeled down on Jak's shoulder pad and held on.

"Why…?" his eyes narrowed and a bright flash of light engulfed the four of them and within seconds the hot hair became cool wind. This knocked Jak back slightly and fell backwards into the snow. Daxter rolled off of him and gasped.

"Hey you two okay?" John grinned offering Jak and hand up. Jak took his hand and got pulled up as John looked back at Daxter who got up shaking off clumps of snow sticking to his fur. Sheaira laughed a bit covering her mouth.

"This make shift teleporter is worse than the warp gates!" Daxter shouted in annoyance.

"We warned you," laughed Sheaira. Without much warning a snowball hit her square in the face and she fell off John onto the snowy landscape. She coughed and shook her body while getting up and smirking over at Daxter who was grinning back at her.

"Oh it's on now!" She scooped up some snow and chucked a ball back. However; Daxter was quick enough to duck behind Jak's legs and her snow ball hit Jak to much of Sheaira's regret as she looked up at Jak holding a large ball of snow. Daxter stuck out his tongue as Jak chucked the ball hitting her directly.

"John, defend your little sister," she sputtered whipping the snow off her face that was already sticking to her fur.

"What? Why? You brought it upon yourself!" John babbled backing away as Jak grinned widely chucking some snow at him. "I'm unarmed, no!" John yelped as the snow smacked him in the face. He shook it off and started rolling a larger snow ball. Sheaira watched as John took the large ball of snow and tossed it right at Jak.

Sheaira laughed as Jak was now covered in snow his blond-green hair soaked in the white snow quickly turning into the water. Daxter was also caught in the blast of the snow ball John chucked and shook his head tossing white balls of snow. He raised his hands, "WE SURRENDER!?"

"If you four are done fooling around I have news for you," a voice came from above the four. John paused and looked up at a drone.

"How long have you been following us Samos?" John asked shaking the snow off his shirt.

"I haven't been following you John, we've been following Jak and Daxter," Samos' voice came through the drone hovering closer to John then looking over at Jak and Daxter. Daxter made his way back onto Jak shoulder examining the drone closely.

"So what's the stitch old man," Daxter said mockingly. John raised an eyebrow and then looked over at his sister. The red Ottsel was now sitting on his shoulder and trying to wring out the water in her long pink hair. Doing so started creating ringlets and she used her hands to try and straighten her hair back out.

"Lurkers have been spotted near the peak," Samos began.

"That's were dad's storage shed is, but why are they there," Sheaira started and the drone turned back to John and Sheaira.

"They are likely after your father's collection," Samos responded. John rubbed his goatee in contemplation on whether they should head up there. But Sheaira already made up her mind.

"We'll go there right now and kick their butts for even trying to get in there!" Sheaira growled leaning forward as if ready to pounce of John's shoulder. John's blue eyes darted and glared at his sister.

"Whoa babe, chill, we'll get there," Daxter said in a smooth tone and Sheaira shot him an annoyed look. She knew he couldn't possibly understand the importance of protecting her father's collection. He was the Red Sage after all.

"We'll keep an eye on them and update you if anything changes," Samos said the drone turned back to Jak, "Make sure to keep them safe, the Red Sage would want that."

Jak nodded in agreement, he looked over at John and Sheaira.

"Let's get a move on, we have a climb ahead of us," John declared and pointed up the mountain. Sheaira nodded and shivered, she realized now how wet she really got from the snowball fight, she began to rub her fur to try and dry herself off a bit as John led the way up the mountain.

'_This sucks… I'm soaked,'_ she thought to herself and looked over and noticed Daxter was doing something similar trying to dry himself off. Jak didn't seem too bothered by the cold at all and he wasn't even wearing boots like John was.

"Aren't you cold Jak?" Sheaira asked him. Jak looked down at his feet and seemed to just realize what Sheaira meant, he could feel his feet. He kneeled down and started rubbing his right foot to hopefully get the feeling back.

"Right you aren't wearing boots," John stated turned back to face Jak, "It's probably be a good idea to try and find the Red Eco vents around her."

"The Red Eco will warm us up," Sheaira agreed.

"Yeah and plus Jak can power up with the Red Eco," Daxter said still rubbing his tail try to warm himself up.

"Jak can use Red Eco? Like harnessing it?" John raised an eyebrow curiously.

"It doesn't matter let's just get to the Eco vents now so we don't freeze to death," Sheaira growled at her brother pointing up at one of the ledges on the mountain.

"Right, follow me," John hurried up towards the ledge; he nearly slipped a couple of times before ducking near a rock and holding up his arm to stop Jak and Daxter.

"What?" Daxter asked.

"Lurkers," Sheaira growled and the four of them peaked around the rock seeing 4 lurks huddled around the warm Red Eco vent. They seemed unaware and had a batch of Precursor orbs next to them.

"Now what…" John grumbled.

"Don't worry we'll take care of this," Daxter grinned at Sheaira and John; Jak gave a thumbs up and before either of them protested Jak dashed at the Lurkers with Daxter clinging onto his shoulder. The Lurkers barely had time to react when Jak spin kicked knocking two of them away from the Red Eco vent. When he stepped onto the vent the Eco reacted and began to glow around him, the third Lurker charged at him and Jak punched it square in the jaw causing it to stumble back into the other one who was following the first. Both rolled down and off the cliff side. The other two stunned Lurkers watched and made a mad dash away from Jak as he stepped off the vent. Daxter steadied himself back onto Jak's shoulder watching the Lurkers run away.

"Whoa…" Sheaira gapped, "That was awesome!" she cheered.

"How did you do that," John approached them carefully as Jak turned to face him, he seemed ready to say something but Daxter cut him off.

"Jak's always been adept in fighting, but they obviously ran because they were scared of me," Daxter explained as he took a pose to look like he was ready to kick Lurker butt. Sheaira rolled her eyes at the orange Ottsel.

"Sure it was all you," she said sarcastically.

"Well it was seriously awesome," John grinned as he stepped onto the Red Eco vent Sheaira could feel the heat from it. She closed her eyes and sat down on her brother's shoulder comfortably.

The Red Eco around Jak dispersed and Daxter shiver, "Hey, move over I'm not dry yet," he hopped over onto the vent as John took one step back.

"Here," John grabbed Sheaira off his shoulder gently and placed her down on the vent, he then stepped off and let Jak go back on, "I'm fine, you might want to warm up more."

Jak nodded stepping back onto the vent and sitting down next to Daxter and Sheaira, "Hey maybe you can teach John some of those moves." Sheaira said walking closer to Jak and leaning on his leg. Jak looked at the red Ottsel and raised an eyebrow at her. Daxter leaned on Jak's other side.

"You think big red is teachable?" he grinned at Sheaira.

"Point taken," She let out a small laughed laugh.

"Hey I can fight, I'll just give them a little old one and two," John growled throwing his fists one by one awkwardly into the air.

"Your posture is terrible John," his sister said looking up at him. Jak looked over at John nodded in agree trying to give a polite smile. John sighed in defeat and went over to the bag of Precursor Orbs and picked it up.

"Hey those bad boys are ours, we did the work," Daxter growled glaring at John.

"You can have them," John passed the bag to Jak, "Why do you need Precursor orbs anyways?"

"The people in Sandover village are crazy for 'em, they'll pay Power Cells for them," Daxter explain as he peaked into the bag.

"There's a good chunk here, but if you're after more there's still a bunch spread out all over this mountain," Sheaira looked at her wrist and sighed, "If I still had my scanner I could pick them up…"

"We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled," John said crossing his arms. He turned to a snowy pathway and noticed that it was beginning to snow again on the mountain, "We should probably try and keep a move on."

Sheaira sighed as Jak stood up with Daxter climbing back onto his shoulder. John was already starting to head up the pathway. Sheaira didn't really want to leave the warmth of the Red Eco but she didn't want to be left behind, "Hey what about me!" she called after her brother. Jak looked back at her and offered his hand. Sheaira smiled sheepishly and climbed up Jak's arm to his unarmored shoulder.

"Why did you have a Precursor scanner?" Daxter asked her peaking over Jak's hair at her.

"Oh, it was designed by my mother and father around 7 years ago," she said her ears lowered as Jak followed John up the hill, "My mother was more obsessed with collecting the Precursor artifacts, that when she disappeared…I guess I always thought I'd find her with it…"

Daxter seemed to be speechless with this comment. His ears fell and looked up the hill at John. The silence was a bit much for Sheaira and she looked over at Daxter, "Anyways let's just keep our eyes open for them so we can get more Power Cells."

"Hey guys, over here," John called.

"You, you were just going to leave me!" Sheaira shouted at her brother Jak flinched slightly and sighed. John paused a moment and gave a rather embarrassed grin.

"I-I…" John started and rubbed the back of his hear.

"Alright what did you find big red?" Daxter asked John his ears perked back up looking up noticing that there seemed to be a bunch of Precursor orbs on a thin ledge about 15 feet up. Sheaira gazed up as well, "How are we suppose to get those?"

"Never underestimate Jak," Daxter winked at her grinning, Sheaira gasped feeling Jak kneel down, was he really going to try and jump it. She clung on tightly to his shirt as he jumped making it about 10 feet up, he tried to grab onto the icy cliff side but it was far too steep and he slid back down. The light snow wasn't help and he knew he wasn't going to be able to get a grasp on the rocks.

"It's not going to work, here throw me," Sheaira said to Jak.

"What!?" John growled leaning down and help Jak back to his feet, "He's not going to throw you."

"Why not, I can get up there," Sheaira groaned crossings her arms and Daxter looked the cliff side up and down and gulped. Jak shook his head, he wasn't going to try and throw Sheaira up there.

The snow began to get heavier around them, the flake were huge and sticking to John and Jak's hair. "Besides, there's going to be too much snow to even get a good grip on the cliff side."

"We're going to be stuck up here if we don't find some shelter soon," Sheaira said trying to wipe the large snowflakes off her fur. Daxter was doing the same, "Let get going then."

"Follow me, I think I saw a cavern over here," John shouted and waved his hand beckoning the three of them over. Jak shivered and wiped his nose from the cold water from the snow melting on them. It was pure white and very difficult to see at this point, Jak lowered his goggles over his eyes, it helped a bit as he looked over to ensure that both Ottsels were still on his shoulders. Sheaira had curled up shrinking herself against the cold and pushing her body closer to Jak's neck. The storm was picking up and Daxter had his goggles on as well and was curled up close to Jak's neck as well. He shrugged and pushed forward almost losing track of John until he was pulled into the side of the cliff. The snow finally stopped covering the three of them.

"Here," John explained. Jak smiled and looked back out of the cave it was now a complete white out. Daxter was making spitting sounds as he pushed his goggles back up onto his head, "Where'd all this white stuff come from?"

"Uh….I don't know, the sky," Sheaira said sarcastically. Daxter was about to say something when John cut him off.

"We need to start a fire right away or we'll end up freezing through the night," John explained pulling out some journals from his back pack.

"Why, let's just go back…." Sheaira begged but she knew that wasn't going to be an option in this blizzard. She hopped off Jak's shoulder when he kneeled down to look into his back pack. Daxter hopped off as well and peaked inside Jak's bag.

"We can't and you know that," John was pulling apart his journals and put them into a pile.

"John those are your journals…." Sheaira picked up pieces of the torn up journals. She gazed at the Precursor writing he had been writing in the book.

"It's just words, they can be replaced, our lives are more important," he said throwing his empty bag to the side. Sheaira was surprised, this was the first time she really felt admired by her brother. He was actually being smart about this.

"How do you expect to light a fire?" Daxter asked rubbing his arms trying to warm himself up.

"Red Eco?" John suggested holding up his hand but there was no results. The red head frowned in disappointment.

The cave felt very cold now and Sheaira was shivering looking around for something that could light up the kindling for a fire. Jak pulled out some matches from his bag grinning.

"Oh that might work," Daxter said grinning.

"Look at that, Jak being our savior once again," Sheaira smiled and her eyes darted over to her brother who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I get it, someone is more prepared for adventuring than I am," John crossed his arms as Jak lit the fire. It took the kindling and the cave brightened up it felt so much warmer now, the four of them put their hands close to the fire.

"Ah that's the stuff," Daxter said pleasantly rubbing his hands.

"Well since we're going to be here all night let's eat something," Sheaira looked at John expectantly. John frowned.

"I thought you packed the food," John whispered looking at his sister nervously.

"Yeah I did…when I was human!" Sheaira shouted approaching John's bag and searching it, "Why didn't you pack some food…" she groaned crawling into the bag half way.

"I didn't think about it…" John let out a groan. He watched Jak pull out some fruit from his bag, he only had to pieced but he offered one to John, "Thanks," he smiled and gobbled the fruit down without a second thought. Sheaira had just tossed John's bag aside and glared at him as John's eyes widened realizing what he had just done.

"Whatever, I'm not hungry…" She snapped turning away from him and sitting next to the fire. Jak had already broken a his piece in half and gave on to Daxter, he took a seat and frowned, before Jak tried to break off a piece for her Daxter held up his hand and walked over to Sheaira.

"Here," Daxter offered her a piece of the fruit.

"What's this…do I owe you a kiss or something," she teased and noticed that he was taken aback. She smiled at him sheepishly and held out her hand. He gave her the piece and turned away without a word back to Jak.

'_Did I really bug him…that flirtatious boy was stopped dead by me?'_ she thought to herself grinning as she watched him sit next to Jak. Jak was grinning down at him.

"Whaaaaat?" he growled and his voice echoed in the cave. Sheaira giggled softly and looked over at her brother who smiled nervously getting comfortable against the rocks near the fire. Her smile faded.

"I'm still mad at you," she growled and munched on the piece of fruit.

"Sorry…" John mumbled.

Hours seemed to have passed and Sheaira was desperately trying to curl up and get warm, even though the fire was still blazing on she still felt an unbearable cold running through her. She had almost wished she'd stayed out there in the Red Eco vent… She used her breath to try and warm up her hands and then sat up. She gazed over at Jak and John who were already asleep near the fire.

"At least they can sleep in this cold…" she sighed in annoyance, she turned to the entrance of the cave and got up and walked over to gaze at the snow. She felt so drained and exhausted, she just wanted to sleep but the cold was bothering her so much she just wanted to shout at the snow to stop and the volcano to explode just so she wouldn't be cold anymore.

"Hey Sweetheart, trouble sleeping?" a familiar voice came from her side that nearly startled her, her green eyes darted to the orange Ottsel who was casually leaning against the rock wall.

"What do you want Daxter?" her voice came out harsher than she expected, but she wasn't really interested into talking.

"Just thought you might like some company," he grinned at her.

"You thought wrong," Sheaira growled back turning away from him staring hard at the tick snow falling from the sky, "Just leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, I'd feel terrible leaving you here out in the cold," he reached out to her but before he could touch her she shot a glare at him. He quickly pulled away and his ears lowered, "Sorry…"

"No…" Sheaira eyes lowered to the ground as she moved closer to him, "I-I'm sorry, I'm angry at what's happened to me and it not even your fault…" She looked over at the fire and walked back to it with Daxter following her close behind.

"Hey it's…"

"No it's not okay," Sheaira said she raised her hand to her head grabbed tightly at her hair, "I was human just yesterday and now… How do get use to it…" her shoulder fell and she sat down next to the fire shutting her eyes. She let go of her hair and leaned into something that was warm…and furry.

"You don't…"

"I'm just so tired…" she mumbled nuzzling her cheek into the warmth. Daxter was a bit surprised looking down at her realizing that she was nuzzling against him.

'_Is she falling for me…?'_ he thought grinning when she suddenly pulled away and her eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea…y-you're…just so…" her head ended up falling onto his chest again, "Warm…"

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm sweetheart," Daxter reassured her and wrapped his arms around her.

**Authors note: Well this ended up longer than I expected, I want to try and build up the relationship between these characters. Let me know how it's going, I look forward on hearing from you guys and tanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lurker Fortress

A Terrible Mistake

Goldensunsheba

Chapter 3:

The warmth of the sun shining in through the entrance of the cave stirred the red Ottsel who was curled up next to a now burnt out fire. When she sat up she realized she was alone, she shook her head trying to grasp what had happened the night before. Had that been a weird dream…had she snuggled up to Daxter last night?

"Hey you're awake," her brother's voice came and she turned her head and saw him standing near the entrance of the cave, "Snow has stopped and we've got clear skies."

Sheaira nodded and stood up heading over to her brother. She looked up at the clear sky and then down to the snow which towered over her.

"Where are Jak and Daxter?" Sheaira asked and quickly climbed up to her brother's shoulder that didn't have time to protest. He pointed over to a valley that was covered with snow and Precursor orbs, she squinted but she could see the blond hair boy picking up several Precursor orbs.

"There was an avalanche last night and all of the orbs came down from the cliff side, they decided to gather them before we head further up," John explained.

"How long have you been awake…?" Sheaira asked her brother.

"Since Jak and Daxter left the cave, why?" John asked looking at his sister curiously Sheaira shook her head. She sighed in relief and rubbed her arms, "Let's go help them out; you got an empty back pack now."

John shrugged and nodded heading down toward the two boys.

Jak was digging out Precursor orbs from the snow; he noticed that Daxter seemed distracted watching both John and Sheaira. He shrugged his shoulder to get his friends attention, Daxter looked down at him.

"Oh it looks like Sheaira is awake," Daxter said, Jak gave him and grin and raised an eye brow; "No…She's not even my type…too fuzzy."

Jak chuckled as Daxter shrugged sheepishly. John finally caught up to them struggling through the snow and Sheaira look just glad that she didn't have to walk in it. She looked up at Jak and Daxter.

"Looks like you guys already got all the Precursor orbs," she stated look around at the deep snow that had fallen off the cliff earlier.

"Yep, around 40 of them fell off last night," Daxter pointed up at the cliff side. Jak lifted up a broken box and 3 more Precursor orbs fell out and Daxter grinned, "43!"

"Great now let's hurry up and get to the Power cells before I freeze to death," Sheaira said rolling her eyes and the boys and pointing up the mountain. She rubbed her shoulder with her hands as a shiver came upon her again, even if the sun was out Snowy Mountain wasn't a place she wanted to spend her time on. Jak held up one foot and nodded in agreement with Sheaira.

"Yeah, let's get up there and out of here fast," Daxter grinned at Jak, "Don't want this big guy to freeze either."

John led the way to a safe route along the mountain side. To their surprise they didn't have much trouble getting up the mountain side. There were a few Lurkers spread out but Jak easily took care of them, John had made an attempt to fight off some of the Lurkers as well but he seemed to just be a distraction. Sheaira was annoyed with his attempts as she didn't care too much about getting swung around on John's shoulder.

When they finally made it to the top there was a large Precursor door that stretched out between the cliff sides blocking their progress. John stepped on the switch and waved his hand at the door expecting it to open.

"Why is it sealed?" John grumbled examining the Red Eco switch, "It's been tampered with…"

"Jak, you think you can use the Red Eco vent to open the door for us?" Sheaira turned to Jak and Daxter who were collecting a few more Precursor orbs, "Who keeps dropping these everywhere?"

"Alright, we'll go up and find a Red Eco vent, you two say put," Daxter grinned placing another Precursor Orb into Jak's bag as they headed off quickly into a cavern nearby.

"Aw…come on," Sheaira sighed watching them disappear she looked back at John who was now kneeling down; he brushed off snow from the switch.

"This is…Dark Eco marks," John frowned.

"You don't think that woman who attacked us earlier did this?" Sheaira asked John. Her ears lowered nervously look up at the door, she clutched on tightly to her brother's green scarf around his neck. She didn't want to let on that she was scared of her but the truth was she should be dead from falling into the Dark Eco. At least that's what she thought.

"No idea, but I think those Lurkers are linked to this…"John said touching the marks on the switch curiously. Before he had time to react the switch began to light up red, his eyes lit up with surprise and the door began to slide apart. Sheaira's green eyes gazed at the red light surrounding them switch.

"John… stop!" Sheaira tried to pull his hand away but it was too late the door was wide opened now. A large shadow soon covered the two of them and Sheaira looked up to see a large armored Lurker, he was red and seemed to tower over the two of them, it's beady yellow eyes gazed down at the two of them. John had no time to react when he was knocked to the side against the cliff side knocking him out in one shot. Sheaira however had managed to jump off his shoulder but she was quiet fast enough to get away from the large Lurker who grabbed her with its free hand.

"Let go of me," she gasped being crushed under the powerful Lurker who brought her up to its face. It's breathe was terrible and she gagged trying to squirm her way out of his grasp.

"Looks like I found Jak and Daxter," its voice came horsed and it laughed at her. Sheaira raised an eyebrow, was this thing really thinking she was Daxter. The lurker moved over to John and put its weapon down slinging John over its shoulder.

"My boss will be pleased," it grinned and took them deeper into the Lurker base, Sheaira's eyes widened realizing this was what Samos met earlier when he spotted the Lurkers near the top. They've made a full base up here.

"Let go of me you oversized furry lizard!" the red Ottsel shouted trying to wake her brother but he was out cold and didn't hear her pleas. Her ears fell as she realized there was no escaping this, he was heading deeper into the fortress the other lurkers staring watching the bigger one.

"What are you going to do with us?" Sheaira demanded, the Lurker didn't answer in just continued until it got to a make shift jail. There was already someone there gazing up as the Lurker tossed Sheaira and then John into the wooden jail cell. Sheaira tried to make a dash for it but it closed too quickly, she grabbed the bars of the door, "Wait! Come on!" Sheaira tugged harshly but it didn't move.

"You're not going to get out that way," a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to face the short dirty blue haired blue green moustache. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Gordy is that you?" Sheaira asked walking over the short man, he was still just as dirty as he usually was but seeing him up at Snowy Mountain was rare.

"Uh do I know you?" Gordy hesitated tilting his head at the Ottsel. It just hit the girl and her ears perked up; he wouldn't recognize her in this form.

"It's me Sheaira Wildfire, the Red Sage's daughter," she explained.

"Oh, of course, have you done something to your hair?" he seemed confused as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I've transformed into and Ottsel, it's a long story," she moved over to her brother checking him over. He was still alive but he was out like a light. She nudged him with her foot but there was still no response she rolled her eyes, "What are you even doing up here?"

"Well, ah…you see…I came up here for the Power Cells, I wanted to borrow them for a drill we've wanted to use," He paused briefly.

"For the Diamonds in the mine," Sheaira stated tapping her foot in annoyance, "You were going to steal the Power Cells from Dad weren't you?"

"No, not steal, borrow…." Gordy looked over to John and then back at Sheaira, "It's not like I was able to get there anyway with this Lurker Fortress. I think they've been trying to break into the unit." The red Ottsel sighed running her fingers through her long pink hair. She was wondering why they wanted to gather all these Precursor orb and Power Cells, what were those dumb furry looking lizards really up to.

"Ngh…" moaned John as he steadied himself up on one elbow look over at Gordy and Sheaira.

"John your awake," Sheaira ran over to her brother and examined the sides of his head carefully.

"Yeah…What happened?"

"You were abducted," Gordy interjected as he walked over to the boy.

"They think we're Jak and Daxter," Sheaira said still rubbing her brother's hair with her furry palms. He pushed her away sitting up fully.

"The Lurkers?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion and Sheaira crossed her arms looking rather annoyed with him for pushing her aside.

"Sounds like it, but who are Jak and Daxter?" Gordy asked.

"We were traveling up here with them," John started.

"Your sister explained that you were getting the Power Cells," Gordy motioned to the red Ottsel. John nodded rubbing his head. He gazed out of the bars; no one was guarding the prison they were being held in.

"We need to get out of here fast and find Jak and Daxter," John stood up and walked over to the bars and examined them, "Sheaira I think you might be able to fit through the bars."

"What? I'm not that small," Sheaira followed over to him examining the bars that kept them encaged. Gordy frowned and trailed behind, "Doubtful, there was too close together."

"I can pull them apart enough for you to fit through," John placed his hand firmly onto two of the bars ready to bend them apart.

"How… you don't actually think you can harness the Red Eco again, you're going to get us in more trouble!" Sheaira scolded as John's hands began to glow red, "It's just to get my sister out of here."

"Fine," Sheaira sighed in defeat as John managed to pull apart the bar briefly letting the small 2 foot 4 inch Ottsel through. Her hips got stuck only a moment and they she slithered her way out looking around down the halls, no lurkers seemed to be in sight.

"Remember this is a stealth mission," John let go of the bar as the bent back into position.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you both," Sheaira reassured.

She made her way down the hall and gazed around the fortress, it was rather empty with a few lurkers who seemed to be heading up to the upper floors. Sheaira sighed trying to map out the place; she would need to focus on getting out and finding Jak and Daxter. She dashed and climbed up wooden polls making sure to dodge any gaze of the few Lurkers around. It wasn't too difficult since they seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"What are they doing?" she asked herself quietly and decided to follow them to see if she could find a way out to find Jak and Daxter. She made sure to be careful of not making any noise if they found or spotted her she could be in big trouble. Something orange caught her eyes and she stopped noticing the boys hiding behind some boxes already inside the fortress, Daxter was crotched on Jak's shoulder as they watched an unsuspecting Lurker pass by heading into a door down the hall. Once the door was fully closed Sheaira made a noise to try and get the boys attention. Jak looked up first and seemed shocked to see her up there. Daxter then looked up and saw her as well he looked confused. Sheaira slid down the support beam to the ground and rushed over to Jak and Daxter.

"Thank goodness I found you," she said in a hushed voice looking up at Jak. Her ears lowered as Jak gave her a concerned look.

"More like we found you, how'd you manage to open the Precursor door without Red Eco?" Daxter asked looking around for John.

"It's a long story, we'll catch up once we rescue him, they locked up my brother down in the basement of this fortress," Sheaira explained and then fell silent realizing there is more Lurkers coming down the hallway. Jak scooped her up in his arms pulling her behind some crates they ducked down and listened as these Lurkers spoke.

"You think Maia and Gol will be pleased? We captured Jak and Daxter," one said in an excited tone. Daxter raised his eyebrow peeking over the crates curiously Jak pulled him back down and covered his mouth putting a finger to his lips to try and keep him quiet.

"Of course, and the Dark one she'll be interested in silencing them, once we get the power cells we'll be rewarded graciously," the other seemed to grin and bounce with excitement. The doors opened at the Lurkers headed outside without even noticing the trio. Sheaira breathed deeply and sighed.

"Who's that Dark one they're talking about?" Daxter asked curiously, Jak shrugged and looked at Sheaira who was also just as confused.

"I don't think I want to find out. Let's go get John and Gordy and get those Power cells," She said and Jak and Daxter looked and nodded to each other.

Sheaira jumped down and motioned the boys to follow her carefully as she hurried her way back down through the fort to get to the jail that held her brother and Gordy. They made sure to dodge the Lurkers who where monitoring the halls, luckily they were few and far between since they seemed to be meeting this so called "Dark One". As soon as they returned to the jail John moved close to the door and peaked down the hall pleased to see the trio.

"Sheaira, thank goodness you're alright," John said excited to see that his little sister was able to find Jak and Daxter already.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here fast," Sheaira looked over at Jak who approached the door and looked at it carefully.

"Go on Jak, show it what your made of," Daxter cheered on his shoulder. Jak tugged at the door trying to open it but it did not budge from the locked state. Gordy came up from behind John and examined the door and then looked down at the red ottsel watching Jak with a hopeful look.

"Did you not get the keys?" he asked. Sheaira looked up at him and the face palmed, they should have tried to locate the Lurker that locked them in the jail in the first place.

"You're right…there's no way to get them out without the keys…" she groaned looking at Jak still trying to bust down the door with his own strength.

"Wait, I got an idea!" John said rubbing his goatee.

"That's a first," Sheaira raises an eyebrow at her brother grinning. John rolled his eyes at his sister and then put his hands through the bar and placing them on Jak wrists. He closed his eyes as if he were focusing on something. Daxter raised an eyebrow curiously considering it seemed like nothing was happening. After a few seconds a surge of Red Eco hit Jak and John released him as he quickly pulled off the door to the cell off, this nearly caused Daxter to fall off his shoulder in surprise.

"Whoa Big Red, I didn't know you could do that!?" Daxter said impressed as Jak put the door down on the floor and smiled at John and Gordy as they walked out.

"Helps to be the Red Sage's son," he grins running his hand through his hair confidently. Sheaira rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's get out of here before those Lurkers come back," Gordy whispered looking around suspiciously.

Daxter opened his mouth a moment and turned to Sheaira, after all she was the Red Sage's daughter right why didn't she say that her and her brother could use Red Eco so easily. Sheaira shot him a glare and he closed his mouth.

"Let's get to the storage unit first, then we get out of here, we need those Power cells," She crossed her arms looking at her brother who nodded towards Jak.

"Let's let Jak take up the front, he's our heavy hitter," John suggested and Daxter crossed his arms looking back at John. Sheaira climbed up onto her brother's shoulder quickly.

"I suppose you two will be our back up," he grinned at the two of them.

"Are you kidding, John doesn't have full control over his Red Eco abilities, we'd be the worst back up," Sheaira shrugged sheepishly and John sighed.

"Let just get those Power cells," John sighed in annoyance.

"I'm ready to leave," Gordy agreed.

"Alright Jak, lead the way," Daxter pointed back down the hall as they headed out quietly and carefully out of the fortress. Luckily the fortress wasn't well guarded and Jak was able to take out the few Lurkers around. They exited the fortress and looked around, the cold hit them as a bitter cold wind blew through the mountain. Sheaira shivered and looked around, "It should be over there!" she pointed up the hill to a small looking building.

"That isn't very big," Daxter said looking down at Jak who shrugged.

"It's only got like 50 Power cells in there," John shrugged.

"There's like maybe 25 at most, anyways we have to hurry and get there before the-" Sheaira was cut off by loud cheering in a nearby crevasse. Jak put his fingers to his lips to hush Sheaira as the five of them quickly hid behind some rocks peaking into the crease. Looking down into the crevasse they saw a group of many Lurkers cheering before a bunch of Precursor artifacts and orbs. In a smoke of Dark Eco two figures emerge that Jak and Daxter recognized from Misty Island.

"That's the woman who attacked us in Spider Cave!" Sheaira stated but she was silences quickly as John covered her mouth. The last thing they needed was to be captured again.

"Very good I see you have collected the Precursor artifacts from the mountain," the woman spoke so slyly that it annoyed Sheaira as she glared down at her.

"Now that you have captured Jak and Daxter no one will get in our way," hissed the older man who was floating slightly off the ground. Another cheer erupted from the crowd of lurkers.

"Have we broken into the Red Sage's storage unit yet?" the woman asked one of the nearest Lurkers. It shook its head.

"We have plenty of time now, let's go look after our guest shall we sister," the older man grinned evilly. The woman nodded smirking as they followed the Lurkers towards the fortress.

"We don't have much time before they find out we escaped," Daxter said looking over to Jak who nodded in agreement, John let Sheaira go.

"Let's get going quickly and then get out of here," she pointed up towards a building on top of a small hill, "We are running out of time."

**Authors note: Another long chapter, I want to make sure to develop my OC's, any advice would be greatly appreciated. Please review.**


End file.
